


Scales

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, what's with all the fluff tonight? Clearly I'm tired. Um, right, summary. Monaboyd, holiday at the shore (the English one, not the nice sunny American version), and a piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giddy_london](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=giddy_london).



Billy was pretty sure Dom had never actually touched a piano, but he became even more sure after half a week in the rented cottage by the sea, the weather too blustery to go for walks or swim. After sex got old (and that was an accomplishment), and Dom's boredom was enough to drive any sane man up a wall, he discovered the piano, hidden under a large white sheet in the corner, and decided he would learn to play.

First it was chopsticks, then this odd little melody formed by rolling one's closed fist across a row of black keys and then plunking middle A a few times. Billy's headache grew and grew and when the paracetamol ran out and he had finished all of the available _Times_ crosswords, he decided to take action.

"Dominic!" he exclaimed, striding across the room and clamping his hands down firmly on Dom's own, delivering blissful silence.

"What?"

"You don't know how to _play_ this thing, that's what!" Billy exclaimed with more than a little exasperation.

Dom frowned. "But I'm learning…"

"No, you're not. Learning would mean that you were using some sort of systematic approach, scales or sommat. _You_, lad, are making noise. And I've had it."

The frown on Dom's face, however, was enough to make even Billy feel guilty, and he sighed as he sat next to Dom on the bench.

"Here. Watch my hands, all right?" He proceeded to play the major scales, slowly, both hands moving identically through the exercises, as Dom watched intently.

"How do you know that?"

"How do I know what?"

"I mean, how do you know which notes are in each key? You've memorised?"

"Well yes, but it's all mathematical, see. Whole steps mostly, half steps between third and fourth and seventh and eighth note. And the major triad chords, it's the same way. Four half steps between the first two notes, three between the second two. See?" He played each chord in succession, and Dominic, didn't, really, but he nodded slowly, watching Billy's fingers.

"I didn't know you knew how to play the piano."

"Well I don't, really," Billy replied with a shrug. "But it's just music. I understand music well enough."

"You're brilliant, that's what it is."

Billy blushed and shook his head. "Not really…"

"No, no, you are," Dom argued. "Here, kiss me."

Billy looked up, slightly surprised, but obliged, wrapping his arms around Dom's waist as he did so.

"I'm sorry I've been driving you crazy."

"It's all right, lad."

"Teach me those triad things again?" Billy smiled, and nodded.

"All right."


End file.
